There is a need for neural probe devices that can be used by patients for long periods of time. For example, these devices may be used in amputees or patients suffering from paralysis because of peripheral nerve or spinal cord injury (SCI). Generally, the probe devices may be used to stimulate and/or record electrical signals in nerve fibers. For example, the probe devices may be used as an interface between nervous tissue and various prosthetic devices. As one example, an artificial limb may be designed that interfaces with a neural probe that electrically stimulates one or more sensory neurons within the nerve fibers to give the user the sense of touch. At the same time, the probe devices may contain electrodes that sense the electrical signals in the form of action potentials from motor neurons. These signals could be used to interpret the intentions of the user and translate that into digital signals to control the movements of the artificial limb.
One particular problem with neural probes that has yet to be solved relates to the fact that the neural probes deteriorate over time. These deteriorated probes were either left inside the subject or removed and replaced with a new device. This later approach, however, involves invasive surgical techniques which poses risks and considerable discomfort to the patient. Conventional neural probe devices often have a lifespan of less than one (1) year due to tissue encapsulation, dislocation, probe deterioration, severed nerve regression, and other factors.
There thus is a need for a neural probe that can be used over a longer period of time without having to be replaced. Such a device would advantageously allow both sensing and stimulation of a nerve fiber for a period of time lasting many months or even many years. For example, a device that has a lifespan of decades may never need to be replaced in a patient.